When she never wants it to Stop
by LotteLovesLemons
Summary: A fantasy becomes reality after Bella decides she likes being orded around. Masochist Bella and Dominant Edward All Human...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise (Oh but I wish) **

Bella and Edward had been married for three years now and had played out many of each other's fantasies, one which regally popped up, was dominant Edward. Both Edward and Bella enjoyed this particular fantasy as it meant Edward was in control and Bella just had to listen. While laying in bed with the afterglow of yet another mind blowing orgasm, Bella blushed think about something. 'What are you thinking about? Hum... I wonder is it how my big hard cock feels in your cunt.' His words sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

'Ever thought about... Oh I don't know making the fantasy permanent, like you telling me what to do every second of every day? Being in control of everything around this house, because you seem to really fit the roll of a dominant very well, and it makes me soo wet just thinking about you ordering me about.' Bella blushed again, as an uncertain smile spread across her lips. She turned to Edward when she felt him shift. Her smile disappeared when he got off the bed and left through the door without saying a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise (Oh but I wish)**

**Last time: She turned to Edward when she felt him shift. Her smile disappeared when he got off the bed and left through the door without saying a word.**

Edward hadn't talked to me since the incident two nights ago. He comes home from work and just sits at his laptop looking at things. He has been sleeping in the larger guest room and can't even look at me. I have been crying myself to sleep every night and I wish I had never even suggested it. Ahhh why am I soo stupid?

I went to bed and cried myself to sleep again and wished when I got up in the morning it would all be a dream.

The bright sunlight woke me, or maybe it was because I heard the lock on the door click. I sat up and looked around the room, well this isn't where I fell asleep. She recognised the room to be the other spare room. A note on the door caught her attention, she rose and pulled it from the door.

It read...

_My Dearest Bella, _

_There is no need to fret, I couldn't keep you in the dark any longer, but the only way I can keep you out of the way, is for me to lock you in here. You have the adjoined bathroom. I will slip you food three times a day. There is a ball to keep you occupied while I work. Bella When you leave this room you will __**belong**__ to me. I have been thinking so hard lately about how I will do this. _

_Yours Edward_

_Your Master. _

It had been two weeks since she had been locked in the room, she had been supplied with clothing and food and drink. She listened as drills, hammers and other such tools were put to use in the room next to where she was being held.

She watched as boxes were delivered to the door on nearly a daily basis. She would stare as Edward left and drove away and then returned with many bags.

The only thought that ran though her head at the end of the third week was when was she going to be aloud out. She went to bed pulling the blankets up around her chin as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

She woke early the next day to hear Edward in the kitchen and a new note upon the door. This one read...

_Bella, _

_When you wake don't leave the room till you know I am gone. I am needed at work, but when I return I will expect to see you ready. You will wait till I have left, or till the Volvo is gone before leaving the room. You will bath in the tub in our bathroom. You will then dry your hair and wrap yourself in a silk robe. You will then come down and make yourself a bowl of cereal. Once finished you will call both your parents and mine and say that you are feeling much better and thanks' for the get well flowers. You will explain that it was just a bad case of the flu and that you are fine now. Once that is done, you will dress in the clothes on your side of the bed; you will go and collect the groceries from the store and only those on the list. The list is on the fridge. You will take the Audi. You will then return home and start on my dinner. The recipe is open on the cook book stand by the stove. You will make sure that I will have a martini ready for when I walk through the door and dinner on the table ready as I arrive. You will have the table set for two but only one plate will be served. Be ready to go out Bella as soon as I have finished with my food._

_Your master xoxo _

Bella smiled and moved to the window till she saw him leave the house and then the drive way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise (Oh but I wish)**

**Last time: Bella smiled and moved to the window till she saw him leave the house and then the drive way.**

Bella bathed, ate cereal, talked to her parents and her in-laws. She dressed and then went and brought the groceries. She dressed the table, and made the specified martini and her masters dinner. She set his plate down and collected his drink and waited at the door for him. He entered not even a minute later swapping his coat and brief case for his drink. He moved to the dinner table and began to eat the meal. Bella entered and sat waiting for an order. 'This is very good you will make it more often.' Once finished he told her to tidy up and then come to the study.

She entered the study and knelt before him. 'Good girl, we are getting you a *full reef weave*, clit ring, *tween ring*, nipple rings and a tattoo sating that you are my property. How would you like that? When we are there you will act as if it is your idea, you will hold my hand at all times, got it'

'Yes master, I will do as you say' Bella's voice wobbled. They stood and they moved to the car. He shut the door and moved to his side of the car. They drove for about thirty minutes, before Edward pulled up into a small car park and climbed out. He walked around to the passenger side to find Bella trying to open the door. He opened it and stated 'Child lock, means I can control you even while we are out now come' they walked in, and Edward moved to the desk. The clerk motioned to the back room. Three hours later the two left Bella walking with her legs slightly parted.

She gingerly sat in the car and buckled up. Edward climbed in and started up the engine. His hand slowly crept up her leg till it rested on her exposed thigh. His fingers stroked her stinging skin.

'When we arrive home you will bathe and dress in the clothing on my side of the bed, I will be in the study doing work. When you are dressed come to the study and kneel with your head bowed at my feet.' His voice got deeper as he spoke. He pushed three fingers into her pussy and listened to her gasp repeatedly till she had cum all over his hand. He raised his hand to her mouth and ordered her to clean off his fingers. Her lips wrapped around his fingers gently sucking till his fingers were once again clean.

He pulled into the drive and parked. As they crossed the threshold he spanked her bum and told her to keep moving.

**AN **

***Full reef weave* I made this up it doesn't actually exist. I got the idea from the third book in the Eragon series, by Christopher Polini (SP). It is where a dwarf has spikes drilled into the bone of his knuckles. I took that idea and changed it so that the spikes are jewels on a chain sewn into the skin to give extra pleasure. The procedure is meant to be painful. It runs around the areola in a diamond shape, and around the outer lips of the female anatomy, around the opening of the vagina and on each side of the crack on the bottom. This doesn't go through the bone only the skin.**

***Tween Ring* I also made this up, so it doesn't actually exist. It is just a piercing between the vagina and the anus. It will all become clear later, as it will come up later in other chapters. **

**Oh and thanks to Mrs. Twilight for the lovely review. And all those who added my story to alert and favourites. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you guys recognise (oh but I wish)**

**Last time: He pulled into the drive and parked. As they crossed the threshold he spanked her bum and told her to keep moving. **

She quickly climbed the stairs to the bath room and ran a bath peeling of her clothing, Bella stroked the sensitive skin and sighed '_maybe this wasn't such a good idea I miss my Edward, and this all really hurts'_

She dropped into the tub of water and let her raw skin relax; she washed her hair and skin gently to stop any further irritation. Once finished she climbed out and collected the large towel stood in front of the partially steamed mirror and twisted her hair up in a French plait (aint it called a braid in America???) The walked through to the bedroom and picked up the clothing left upon the bed. A gasp left her mouth as she stared at the garment dangling from her hands.

She tugged on the corset and tied the ribbon as tight as she could. She looked down, as the glittering of her new jewellery caught her eye. She bent at the waist to collect the towel; on her way down the stairs she draped the towel over the banister taking slow deliberate steps down to her master.

Walking through the door to Edwards study she knelt by his legs, bowing her head and spreading her legs just enough so he would be able to see everything.

After kneeling on the floor for half an hour he stood and walked out and then returned with his brief case in hand. He placed the case heavily on the desk, before he popped open the clasps on the side of the case. He reached in removing three boxes. Placing them on the polished wooden surface he snapped shut the case and moved to face her.

'Look at me' the command rang though her ears before she turned her head to look up into his eyes. 'Present you right wrist' she lifted her arm; he gently took the delicate looking arm into his hand and then wrapped a bracelet around it. One charm dangled from the intricate silver loops of metal, a closed lock*. 'Stand and present me with you left ankle' she raised herself to a standing position and gently placed her leg in her masters hand where he fixed a replica of the bracelet around her slim leg. 'Kneel back in the position' she dropped back to her knees. He reached back to the table and took the last of the boxes. 'These indicate that you belong to me, on the inside of each lock are the words _PROPERTY OF EDWARD CULLEN_, these are to show you are my sub, that I own you. These are your collars' He took the last piece of jewellery out and clasped it around her neck.

'Thank you master' her soft voice broke the silence.

'Now I think it is time we go to my play room, hey what do you think my pet?' He pulled out a lead which he fixed to the loop in which the closed lock sat from the collar around her neck.

They climbed the stairs to the locked room, he took a key from his front pocket and opened the door, he lead her into the large room, hearing her gasp he chuckled, the room was filled with all the sex toys you could possibly think of ever existing.

***closed lock on a collar is meant to represent that you are a sub, but also in a relationship with a Dom. **

**I have had such a positive feedback from my wonderful readers that I have really struggled to write this chapter, I will reread it and see something that will make me go over it and redo something. I am saying this now as I know I get arsey about it myself when the stories I like are not updated as soon as I like, but I have exams coming up, and then I am going to be moving house, now I have moved a lot so it will only take like a week to get all the stuff moved but how long it will take me to get settled is debatable. I will update when I can I want to write a longer chapter but I have to leave this one open if I want the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for being such wonderful readers. **

**LOTTE LOVES LEMON**


End file.
